Axton's Favorite Destructor
by Zigbon
Summary: Whenever Axton needed his turret repaired, he relied on the demolitions expert out in Tundra Express. One-Shot.


Axton glared at the broken turret, before a smile found it's way onto his lips. The blonde man, in no rush, hauled the scrap heap to the nearest Catch-A-Ride. He placed it down, working up a sweat hauling the somewhat heavy metal. He wiped his brow, logging into the Catch-A-Ride. Scooter was always a bit too fond of this machine, never wanting bandits to get authorization to said machine. He watched as a Light Runner, with rocket pods, digistruct into reality. He heaved the scrap-heap that was once his turret into the passenger's side, before hopping into the driver's seat. His current attire was Gray Matter, along with Wetworker as a type of tundra camoflauge. He regretted the thought immediately, as he realized he was going to be killing Varkids near the Fast-Travel situated near the farmhouse, or that's what he thought it was.

Axton only stifled a yawn as he began to drive to Tundra Express. He was visiting Tiny Tina, and she always considered the Commando welcome. His Bee Shield poked into his back, his Infinity pistol strapped to his left thigh. He grumbled as he hit a rock, causing the car to jut up into the air before coming down with a hard thud. "I was never the best driver…" He admitted to no one in particular, parking said vehicle in front of the tiny cave Tina situated herself in. He hopped out, hauling the metallic heap with him. He looked around, waiting for Tina to shout some random comment from her room in the top-left part of the cave, or try and scream at him for not coming earlier for tea. He heard none of this, however. That concerned him. He plopped down his turret- or whatever was left of it- as silently as he could. He crouched, withdrawing his Infinity and creeping over to the open garage. He peered in- and found Tina dozing off, two sticks of dynamite left on her worktable.

He only suppressed a chuckle, holstering his Infinity and standing up, fixing his eyepatch. "Ey, Tina. Wake up." He leaned against the entrance of the garage. smiling as he whistled a cheery tune he learned while stationed within Dahl's ranks. He heard her mumble something about badonkadonks and explosives before snoring lightly. He let a light scowl develop. "Tina." He said this a bit more firmly, his one visible eye narrowing. Tina was a light sleeper; Something must have been plaguing her and made her stay up enough to sleep as heavily as this. She rose with a start, her hair messily covering an eye. She saw the Commando and smiled widely, "Heeyyyy, what chu doin' here?" She murmured, stifling a yawn as she straightened.

He jabbed a thumb at the turret outside of her garage, before walking over to grab it and plop it on her worktable, but not before swiping the dynamite into his pocket swiftly. She was a demo expert, sure, but only aged 13. She should not have military-grade dynamite while she was sleeping; What if it went off? The New-U stations were down for maintenance. He nodded at her, before leaving the room. She needed private time to work on things like this. He gave her a smile, and she returned said smile with a wicked laugh before the garage shut. He leaned against the metal, whistling the tune to Happy Birthday. It was soon to be her fourteenth, and could finally call herself a teenager. She hadn't called him by any of her nicknames yet; Maya was Tattoo Chick, Zer0 was Sir Emote Ninja, Salvador was Sully. Gaige was 'that bitch' (And when Gaige heard this, Axton had to separate the two from clawing each others eyes out or making DT explode something and kill them all.) while Krieg was Baron Anarchy. Axton was… well, Axton. She grew attached to him; Mainly because of how he built things, while she mainly destroyed them. Opposites do attract, after all.

To him, she was like the kid he never had. To her… well, he couldn't exactly read her mind. He prayed he was a father figure, in a way. He hated watching her suppress her feelings. She ECHO'd him up for tea one day and when he found her, she was sniffling while hugging Princess Fluffybutt. Then, he knew she wasn't as insane as everyone thought she was; Explosions were her outlet, he presumed. She was normally bubbly, but she had sad streaks as well. He walked away from the garage as it slid open, and a turret was pushed by Tina, with some effort. "Thanks, doll." He ruffled her hair, chuckling. "You just lost your crumpets." She retorted, crossing her arms and looking way from the older man. The turret had a little pink bow wrapped around one of the legs on the bipod. He raised his brow, before seeing four packs of C4 strapped to the back of the ammunition box.

Axton promptly shrieked out of sheer surprise, jumping a foot into the air. Tina laughed wildly, and Axton growled as he took the packs off delicately. "Not cute. You're almost fourteen; And your hormones will be running WILD." He crossed his arms, sitting in the chair Flesh-Stick occupied a week earlier. He still felt the ash in the chair. Tina only moaned, holding her hands to her face. "You need to know how t' deal with things, and not by blowing them up." He exaggerated the last part.

Soon after the conversation ended, along with some tea and Tina hogging all the crumpets as her own, Axton took his turret and left. Tina waved as the Commando drove away.


End file.
